Iceclub
by nistra15
Summary: Oswald ha decido darle otra oportunidad a Edward. Descongelandolo para reunirlo con su amada Isabella, que ha sido traida de la muerte por el Doctor Strange. Podra el pinguino dejar de lado sus sentimientos para que su amigo sea feliz?


Lo ultimo que recordaba antes de que todo se volviera de un negro intenso y devastador, era ser congelado por ese maldito Mr. Freeze mientras él observaba la escena inmutable. Después solo oscuridad, y en la densa negrura, seguramente producto de su perturbada mente, podía oír voces hablando a su alrededor sin reconocerlas salvo a la suya.

-Jefe, tengo buenas noticias.

-Suéltalo ya Victor, hoy no tengo un buen día para aguantar ninguna sorpresa.- dijo con una evidente molestia mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-No se ponga así, pensé que anoche le hice pasar un buen rato.

-Victor…

-Está bien, veo que su humor no es el indicado en estos momentos. A lo que iba, el bueno del doctor ha terminado con el encargo. Dentro de un par de días estará preparada, aunque necesita saber cual de las dos personalidades debe implantarle a la chica.

-Genial, oír eso me ha alegrado el día.- dijo levantándose de esa silla que le encantaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Creo que la bibliotecaria es la mejor opción, estaba tan loca como para querer estar a su lado después de saber lo que paso con la señorita Kringle.

-Disculpe jefe pero usted tambi…

-Si sigues hablando dejaremos de divertirnos juntos y pasaremos a encuentros más torturadores.- dijo con tono amenazante mirándolo con una cínica sonrisa.- Llevame con Strange, ahora.

Echó una rápida mirada a su trofeo helado y salió de la habitación, seguido por el divertido asesino al que no le había parecido tan mala idea la alternativa que le había dado el pingüino. Finalmente había llegado la hora de cambiar lo que había hecho, aquello que le había costado el imperio que tanto le había costado crear y el mejor amigo que había tenido en su vida. Dejaron atrás el club y se subieron en ese elegante y caro coche que les llevaba a todos los rincones de Gotham, el idiota del doctor había tardado más de lo esperado pero todo estaría listo en un par de días.

-Señor pingüino, espero que disculpe mi retraso pero tenía que asegurarme de que el clon no tuviera problemas de salud con el tiempo, ya tuve un problema parecido con otro sujeto.

-No vengo hasta aquí para escuchar tus estúpidos balbuceos, quiero que su identidad sea de la una bibliotecaria llamada...- dijo intentando recordar ese nombre que nunca pudo decir correctamente, mirando a Victor para pedirle ayuda. Este se lo susurró al oído con una sonrisa.-Isabella, hablale de Edward Nygma como del hombre al que ama y que la espera con todo su alma.

-Como usted diga, pero quisiera saber cual sería mi futuro cuando el trabajo que me ha pedido este hecho. Comprenderá que sea un asunto que me preocupe.

Oswald sonrió divertido ante la preocupación del antiguo director de Arkham, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Zass.- Dime Victor, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con el doctor? ¿Le dejamos marcharse de la ciudad o le metemos una bala entre las cejas?

-Jefe sabe que me encanta mi trabajo y si me lo pide…

-Creo que no, lo mejor sería facilitarle un vivienda en uno de nuestros pisos francos por si volvemos a necesitar sus servicios. ¿Que te parece Strange?

-Excelente señor, estaré encantado de quedarme siempre y cuando no sea atrapado por el GCPD.

-Ahora que hemos aclarado las cuestiones técnicas, me gustaría saber exactamente cuando podremos empezar el proceso de descongelación. No quiero hacer esperar mucho a estos pobres amantes.- Dijo con una sonrisa demasiado cínica incluso para él al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras.

-En dos días será lo que queréis que sea.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría un retraso más. Aunque a él no le molestaría una nueva cicatriz.- dijo apuntando con el dedo al asesino- Nos veremos dentro de dos días.

El camino de vuelta al club se hizo más largo, puesto que el ambiente se había enrarecido por el silencio del rey de Gotham. El mismo había planeado todo eso porque pensaba que se lo debía a Ed, un tiempo después de observarlo día a día entendió las palabras que le dijo cuando lo tenía atado al coche destrozado de Isabella, el amor es sacrificio. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad porque la única persona que había amado pudiera ser feliz, a pesar de destrozar su ya remendado corazón. Ahora que todo estaba preparado, ese maldito sentimiento le hacía dudar de nuevo, un sentimiento que volvería a enterrar en el rincón más oscuro de su ser. Sería el mafioso que siempre quiso ser, un hombre al que no volverían a amenazar con hacer daño a alguien querido porque jamás tendría a nadie. Un hombre sin nada que perder no le temería a nada.

El coche se detuvo, salió y se paró frente al club antes de darle una orden clara a Zass.

-Encargate de que el adorno sea llevado a mi casa en perfectas condiciones, se que no te gusta que te de este tipo de tareas pero cuando este allí, llevate a nuestro frio amigo y busca a Tabita Dumas para reemplazarle.

-Gracias por alegrarme el día jefe, siempre quise ensañarme con esa mujer de un modo personal.

-Hazlo como tu quieras, se que eres muy creativo en tu trabajo pero mantén su expresión para que yo pueda admirarla siempre.

Y sin decir nada más volvió al coche para que le llevaran a casa, estaba agotado y su cabeza no le estaba ayudando con esos disparatados pensamientos. Muy pronto podría descansar y olvidar esa etapa de su vida donde era débil y fue despojado de todo por lo que había luchado, gracias a un par de lunáticos. Sabía que cuando volviera a casa podría pasar un buen rato con esa chica que hablaba con las plantas, siempre podía comportarse como un niño cuando ella estaba cerca y dejar sus preocupaciones de lado.

La encontró en el invernadero, hablando con ellas sin notar que había entrado y que la observaba desde la puerta con una tierna sonrisa.-¿Qué te han respondido tus amigas?

-¡Hola Ozzi! Solo me han dado las gracias por cuidarlas. ¿Porque estás aquí tan temprano?

-He terminado por hoy, pero mañana será un día duro y necesito descansar.

-Mañana lo despertarás ¿no?

-Tardará más de veinticuatro horas en hacerlo, pero si empezaremos mañana.

-Genial, prepararé su habitación para que ellas lo curen como hicieron contigo. Todo saldrá bien.

-Lo sé, esta todo controlado.- dijo forzando una sonrisa sincera que no engaño a la chica.

-No lo decía por eso, se que lo tienes planeado al milímetro. El va a perdonarte cuando veas lo que has hecho.

-No busco su perdón Ivy, busco el mio. Espero que aproveche la oportunidad que le negué, y si intentara algo contra mi de nuevo lo mataré con mis propias manos.- dijo con una expresión de total indiferencia en su rostro antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a la sala donde solía esperar que lo venciera el sueño.

Sostenía una copa de vino en su mano mientras trataba de apaciguar los nervios que le causaba mirar el reloj y que ese enorme iceberg que tenía por amigo no hubiera llegado todavía. Resopló enojado cuando el sonido de unos conocidos pasos le calmaron, Victor apareció frente a él dando indicaciones a sus hombres que cargaban el congelador donde se conservaba Edward Nygma.

-Pensaba que esa puta te había matado, ¿Qué ha pasado para que hayáis tardado tanto?

-Se resistió un poco y tuve que ponerme serio con ella. Hemos parado en el Iceclub antes de venir para adornar el lugar que ha dejado tu amigo.

-Me encanta oír eso.- dijo moviendo su mano para que todos los demás se fueran.-Puede que te de un premio por este trabajo tan esperado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A parte de un par de sicarios más a mi servicio, uno de esos encuentros torturadores que propusiste esta mañana. Quizás me guste ver ese lado tuyo jefe.

-Está bien, necesito ocupar mi mente esta noche.- dijo levantándose después de beberse la copa de vino y echando un vistazo a ese hombre que le había hecho tanto daño. -No me contendré esta noche, espero que estés preparado.

-Oh, lo estoy jefe. Se sorprendería al saber el grado de dolor que puedo llegar a soportar.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo sonriendo dejando ver la malicia que había en ese cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado.

De nuevo oía voces en la espesa oscuridad que le rodeaba, pero de todas ella podía reconocer la de su mejor amigo. Aquel a quien creía haber asesinado y quien no fue capaz de hacer lo mismo que el. Recordar la devastadora certeza de que lo amaba tanto como para perdonarle la vida a pesar de retenerlo en hielo, le había provocado un enorme vacío. Escuchó su voz lejana pero nítida, lo suficiente como para saber que había encontrado una retorcida forma de sustituir su amor no correspondido. Después ya no oyó nada más solo el silencio en la oscuridad.

Realmente Zass tenía el umbral del dolor muy alto y el necesitaba dejar salir la frustración que toda esa incomoda situación le estaba provocando. Abrió los ojos y se estiró a lo largo de las enmarañadas sábanas, sin encontrar ni rastro de ese experto asesino, cosa que había dejado bastante clara antes de cada uno de sus encuentros. Nada de despertar juntos, nada de sentimientos. Salió de la habitación sin quitarse el pijama y se sentó en la mesa esperando que el servicio le trajera al desayuno mientras observaba como Ed descansaba en la cama que habían instalado en la sala. Estaba rodeados de las plantas de la pelirroja y Mr. Freeze revisaba sus constantes vitales.

-¿Todo bien?

-Estará despierto esta noche, no se como lo ha hecho la chica pero esas plantas están ayudando a estabilizar sus órganos vitales a un ritmo asombroso.

-Entonces llamaré a luciérnaga para que no lo pierda vista mientras duermo, no me fío de él.- dijo mirando fijamente a su antigua mano derecha.

Estaba concentrado en encontrar algún rastro de movimiento en su rostro que no se percató de que el desayuno había sido servido, no hasta que Victor Zass se acercó a él.

-Buenos días Victor, tienes buena cara.

-He pasado buena noche jefe, venía a decirle que ha habido un enfrentamiento entre dos familias por unos territorios de los Narrows.

-Está bien reúne a las familias a medio día en el Iceclub, y lleva munición de sobra por si hay alguna duda de mi liderazgo. Cuando todo esto esté resuelto iremos a ver a nuestro querido doctor y su creación. - dijo cogiendo el tenedor mientras removía los huevos de un lado para otro sin despegar la mirada del plato.

Al entrar en el club no presto atención a nada que no fuera ese trozo de hielo con la asesina de su madre en su interior. No había recompensado al asesino tan bien como él creía después de todo, ese trabajo había sido una obra de arte. El cuerpo de la chica Dumas tenía varios agujeros de bala en el torso pero la mejor parte estaba en sus manos. Todos los dedos había sido cortados antes de matarla y en su rostro varias cicatrices viajaban por las mejillas.- Definitivamente esta imagen me alegrará todos los días. Tendrás un premio extra Zass.

Le guiño el ojo al asesino antes de comenzar a caminar ante sus invitados que le esperaban alrededor de una mesa. Pasó a su lado antes de ocupar su asiento y les siguió con la mirada para después sentarse y permanecer unos segundos en silencio.

-Bueno bueno chicos, ¿Qué ha pasado para que os matéis entre vosotros? ¿Es que queréis quitarle trabajo al GCPD? ¡Vamos quiero oír los detalles! ¡No os dejéis nada por favor!

-Señor pingüino este imbécil ha intentado quitarme una parte del puerto que yo reclamé cuando Barbara Kean despareció. Solo defendí lo que es mío.

-Nadie te lo ha dado, tu solo lo cogiste y no tienes derecho a reclamarlo. No si nuestro jefe no te lo ha dado.

Oswald les observó en silencio con una amplia sonrisa antes de decidir que hacer con esos zoquetes ambiciosos. - Siento decir esto pero ambos tenéis razón. Debería haber entregado esos territorios a una de las familias pero me gusta dejar que los acontecimientos se desarrollen por si solos, es más divertido que forzar las cosas. Aunque ninguno de vosotros me servís.- dijo echando una mirada fugaz a Victor que le entendió a la perfección. En menos de un segundo esos dos idiotas tenían una bala en la cabeza. - Ahora que hay dos candidatos menos tengo que pensar quien se quedará con el muelle, en todo caso creo que lo mejor será que el dueño sea aquel que tiene el territorio más cercano y aún vive. Sino tenéis ninguna petición más…

Todos permanecieron en silencio, no querían cabrear más al rey de Gotham y preferían no tener una bala de Zass en el cerebro. El pingüino les miró sin dejar de sonreír.- Está bien, hemos terminado por hoy. Espero que no tengamos que vernos hasta la semana que viene, y que el ejemplo de esos dos os sirva de ahora en adelante.

Se dejó caer exhausto en el asiento trasero del coche mientras era observado por su más leal hombre. Verlo cansado de tratar con es pandilla de hienas era muy divertido y el no pensaba ocultar cuanto se estaba divirtiendo.

-Veo que el reemplazo del hombre acertijo te ha gustado más de lo que esperaste.

-No me gusta alagar a la gente demasiado pero esta vez te has superado. Esa zorra congelada me ha alegrado el día, tener a ese traidor en mi casa no me esta ayudando.- dijo dejando salir un hondo suspiro.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las seis.

-Creo que me merezco un buen descanso en uno de los hoteles que tenemos, ¿tu no? Todavía es temprano para volver a casa, quiero divertirme un poco.

-Un poco de diversión le vendrá bien jefe.- dijo el asesino lanzándole una mirada cómplice para después darle indicaciones al conductor.

-Y todavía tenemos una horas antes de visitar a Strange.

Ivy miraba con curiosidad a ese hombre de hielo como ella lo llamaba, estaban en la sala de estar vigilando si el amigo del pingüino despertaba. Ella estaba concentrada en sus plantas y Mr. Freeze no perdía detalle de los datos que las maquinas le daban, apuntando de vez en cuando algo en una pequeña libreta. Pero esa apacible calma fue rota por una voz conocida, ambos se acercaron a Nygma con cuidado mientras le miraban.

-Esta casa… ¿Oswald?…¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tranquilo chico te acabas de descongelar, soy Ivy y seguro que te acuerdas de él. Después de todo el te congeló.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera mientras señalaba a su acompañante.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta el señor pingüino nos encargo cuidarte mientras dejabas de ser un cubito de hielo. Llegará en unas horas y creo que tiene buenas noticias que darte.

-¿Porque haría él una cosa así? Intenté matarlo tres veces y bueno el no perdona fácilmente.

-Nadie dijo que te hubiera perdonado, al parecer el frío te ha congelado el cerebro.- dijo Mr. Freeze con un tono divertido.

-No seas malo, hielito. - dijo Ivy provocando un leve tic en el hombre.- Tendrás que esperar a que llegue para saber que tiene planeado para ti, mientras tanto deberías quedarte en la cama todavía no estás recuperado. Además no queremos que el pingüino se enfade por congelarte de nuevo o envenenarte antes de decirte lo que quiere, no intentes nada.

-Escucha a la chica, puede ser un incordio pero es lista.

-Buenas noches Doc, ¿Cómo va la terapia de nuestra amiga?- dijo Victor Zass entrando en el laboratorio asustando a Strange al no ver al pingüino cerca de ese despiadado asesino.- Tranquilo el jefe esta viniendo hacía aquí, me ha pedido que yo viniera antes para recordarle el plazo.

-Gracias a los dioses.- dijo el doctor al ver al rey de Gotham aparecer por la puerta con una expresión cansada.- Tengo buenas noticias señor.

-Dispara ya o te disparará el primero. Hoy no tengo mucha paciencia amigo.

-Es...está bien. La terapia de este espécimen ha sido un éxito, su mente es tan manejable como un trozo de plastilina. Todos los recuerdos que me pidió los ha asimilado casi al instante.

-¿Está lista para llevárnosla?- pregunto Oswald con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Es toda suya señor.

-Traémela, tengo preparado un coche para llevarte a un sitio seguro.

-Gracias señor.- dijo strange haciendo una reverencia dispuesto a marcharse pero se detuvo al escuchar unas palabras cargadas de amenazas.

-Espero por tu bien que no tenga problemas de salud a corto plazo o te cortaré yo mismo el cuello.- dijo sonriendo con una navaja en la mano.- Ahora ve por ella, ¡Ya!

El antiguo director de Arkham salio corriendo literalmente al oír el grito, el moreno suspiró cansando y se marcho de la habitación.- Te espero en el coche, no tardes y no la asustes solo dile que la llevarás con él.

Edward esperaba sentado la llegada de su antiguo mejor amigo, temía por lo que éste hubiera planeado hacerle pero sentía curiosidad por saber que era aquello que iba a decirle. Intentaba no moverse para que la amenaza de sus cuidadores no se cumpliera, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo alertó. Vio como Victor Zass aparecía acompañado de la chica ignifuga, tembló involuntariamente al pensar que su destino fuera dejar vivir congelado a pasar a la muerte achicharrado. Cuando detrás de ellos apareció el hombre que había matado a su querida Isabella, intentó aguantar la ira que le embargó al verle tan sonriente y sereno, no quería morir antes de poder vengarse.

-Ivy, Mr. Freeze ya podéis iros. Ellos os relevaran mientras hablo con mi amigo Ed.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marcharan. Esperó a que luciérnaga se colorara junto al ex forense apuntándolo con el lanzallamas mientras Victor le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas, para arrastrar su silla a unos metros de su invitado y sentarse.-Ahora que estas en desventaja espero que me escuches antes de decidir intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué quier…?

-Nununu.-dijo mientras movía el dedo de un lado a otro para acompañar ese sonido.- Aquí solo hablo yo, tu limitate a escuchar si sabes lo que te conviene. ¿No querrás enfadar a un hombre al que has intentado matar tres veces, verdad?- el silencio le dio la respuesta que esperaba con una divertida sonrisa que intentaba mantener con todas sus fuerzas.- Lo suponía, te he traído de vuelta para darte una nueva oportunidad. Te daré algo que te arrebaté sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin embargo si vuelves a tener deseos de vengarte por matar a esa estúpida mujer...-dijo haciendo una pausa para ver como intentaba levantarse de la cama para atacarle, siendo detenido por un golpe de su bastón.- Haré que recuerdes de nuevo lo que sentiste al perderla.

-Eres despreciable, solo una madre podría querer a una abominación como tú.-dijo Ed con la mirada llena de odio sin conseguir más que ensanchar la sonrisa del pingüino.

-Vamos Victor traela antes de que yo mismo le corte el cuello delante de su enamorado.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Solo espera y lo verás, amigo.

Zas retrocedió sin dejar de apuntar a Nygma hasta que salió de la habitación, minutos después volvió pero esta vez estaba acompañado de una mujer muy parecida a su amada.- ¡No puede ser…! ¡¿Isabella?!

-¡Edward!- exclamó la chica mientras corría hasta el ex forense pero fue detenida por el asesino.

-¡No la toques!

-Tranquilo Ed. Victor suéltala, ¿quienes somos nosotros para detener el amor?- preguntó con cinismo mientras contemplaba el desencajado rostro de Nygma.- ¿Qué pasa Ed? ¿Has tenido un Dejavú o te ha comido la lengua el gato?

El castaño le miró con un cúmulo de emociones en su mirada mientras la chica se acercaba a él y le robaba un beso demandante que no dudo en corresponder cuando sintió sus labios posarse sobre los suyos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Iros a un hotel! Puedo recomendaros uno donde paso muy buenos ratos.- dijo levantándose con evidente desagrado al presenciar tan repugnante escena. - O mejor iros a casa, tu ático esta listo para que vuelvas, tengo las llaves si las necesitas. Ahora si no os importa quiero que abandonéis mi casa para poder descansar, un taxi os esta esperando en la entrada. Nunca me han gustado tener a los fantasmas de mi pasado cerca.

Oswald se levantó siendo seguido por Zass mientras luciérnaga seguía apuntando a los amantes.- Marchate cuando el taxi desaparezca del camino, y recuerda que no me gusta que llenéis la casa de invitados de agujeros y estalactitas.

-Oswald, espera.- dijo el castaño acercándose pero al ver al asesino apuntarle se detuvo al instante.- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? ¿Solo un segundo, por favor?

-No lo creo, todo lo que tenía que decirte lo he dicho.- dijo sin darse la vuelta mientras apretaba con fuerza la cabeza de pingüino que coronaba su bastón.

-Gracias por to...

-No deberías dármelas todavía, al menos espera a que estéis casados y tengáis hijos. Hasta ese momento no quiero volver a verte. Y ahora, fuera. Fuera de mi casa los dos.

Se marcho dejando a los amantes siendo observados por el asesino y la chica del lanzallamas. El ex forense intentó no buscar un significado oculto en esas palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de aquel hombre que había asesinado a la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida por que le amaba, pero la otra parte de él luchaba por salir y decirle lo que temía reconocer que pudiera pasar entre él y su amada.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, dos silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se apresuró en limpiar cualquier rastro de ellas, diciéndose a si mismo que todo lo que había echo era para que ese hombre, al que no había dejado de amar, fuera feliz con la persona que había elegido para compartir su vida. Se estaba quitando la chaqueta y aflojándose la corbata cuando un toque en la puerta le interrumpió.

-Pasa.

-Se han ido, y también la libélula.

-Luciérnaga.

-Como sea, ya se han ido todos. Sino quiere nada más me marcho.

-Creo que necesito algo de ayuda, ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato más?- dijo señalando su corbata con una sonrisa pícara.

-En absoluto jefe.

Varios meses habían pasado desde que volvieron a encontrarse en la casa de Oswald, todo iba mejor de lo que esperaron incluso comenzaron a vivir juntos en la casa de Isabella que era más amplia que su ático, aunque extrañaba ese sitio se sentía muy cómodo con esa mujer a su lado. Ella había retomado su trabajo en la biblioteca, argumentando ser su hermana gemela ante su pálido jefe, y el seguía buscando algo que hacer que se la dieran tan bien como el trabajo en la morgue o asesorar a un político. Esa noche hacía exactamente seis meses que estaban saliendo, lo habían celebrado cenando en un bonito pero modesto restaurante de la ciudad antes de volver a casa y demostrarse el amor que se procesaban.

Isabella permanecía recostada en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el pelo, sin decir nada y solo disfrutando el silencio. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos sonrieron y fue Edward quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes nunca pensé que volvería a ser feliz otra vez? No después de perderte.

-Oh, Ed.- dijo incorporándose mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.- Pero ahora estamos juntos y nadie volverá a separarnos de nuevo, ni siquiera ese miserable mafioso que encargó mi asesinato.

-Estoy seguro que no intentará nada contra ti, si tuviera pensado hacerlo no nos hubiera devuelto a la vida.- dijo bajando el tono de voz palabra a palabra inconscientemente al intentar averiguar las intenciones que su antiguo mejor amigo tenía para hacer lo que había hecho.

-No quiero volver a verlo, tengo miedo que nos haga daño sino cruzamos en su camino.

-Créeme, si nos volvemos a encontrar con él no será algo que el mismo haya planeado. Lo dejo bastante claro, pero esto es Gotham y es inevitable que no crucemos por la calle.- dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar a su pareja.- Además ya no es el alcalde, no le veremos mucho.

-En eso tienes razón, pero ha dejado de ser alcalde para convertirse en el maldito Rey de Gotham.

Isabella se levanto de la cama, molesta porque Ed parecía no darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar con esa conversación. Recogió su ropa y cogió un camisón del armario, todo bajo la atenta pero confundida mirada del ex forense.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Quiero que nos vayamos de la ciudad cuanto antes, no quiero vivir con miedo a morir a manos de ese enano con aires de realeza, no otra vez.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos intentando que las lágrimas no salieran.- Tampoco quiero que te haga daño a ti.

-Escucha, cuando tengamos un poco de dinero ahorrado nos iremos. Te lo prometo, quiero que estés lo más tranquila y relajada que puedas. Él no te hará nada si no nos metemos en sus asuntos, confía en mí.

Oswald intentaba terminar su desayuno, no tenía mucha hambre y las noticias de esa mañana no estaban ayudando a abrirle el apetito. Los idiotas del GCPD habían dejado que otra nueva banda de los capuchas rojas escapara, después de atracar otro de sus bancos. Afortunadamente tenía el dinero asegurado, sin embargo esos golpes podían provocar escisiones en sus filas sino era capaz de resolver el problema y los policías no parecían hacerlo. Suspiró cansado, dejando el periódico a un lado y apartando el resto de la comida que había en el plato.

Esperaría que Victor llegara, mientras tanto fue hasta su habitación para darse un baño antes de ponerse la ropa que usaría ese día. Su ánimo no era muy bueno, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que liberó a ese traidor de su prisión de hielo y le entrego a esa zorra para que fueran felices, afortunadamente no habían vuelto a encontrarse por las calles de la ciudad. Había dejado de desplazarse a pie, aunque el destino estuviera solo a un par de calles donde habían aparcado, no quería verles puesto que no sabía si sería capaz de mantenerse estoico ante la presencia de esos odiosos enamorados. Apartó esos pensamientos cuando el agua dejó de correr por su cuerpo, se enrolló una toalla y salió del baño para encontrarse con en aburrido asesino que esperaba sentado en la cama.

-No sabía que llegarías tan pronto, ¿Hay algo nuevo sobre esos idiotas de las capuchas?

-No han vuelto a atracar ningún banco, pero estamos muy cerca de pillarlos.- dijo mientras observaba como su líder se despojaba de la toalla y comenzaba a vestirse como si el no estuviera presente.- ¿Sabes que no me he ido, verdad? Solo me marche a la habitación de invitados.

-No me acordaba, últimamente tengo la cabeza en otro sitio.- dijo acomodándose la corbata intentando disimular que no sentía la incesante mirada del asesino en su cuerpo.

-Ya han pasado seis meses desde ese día, todavía no nos los hemos cruzado pero lo haremos. Esto es Gotham, y lo sabes. Te necesitamos fuerte Jefe.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, Oswald sintió un nudo en su garganta pero se obligo a tragar. Zass se lo había dicho y tenía razón, debía parecer fuerte delante de esas pirañas que le rodeaban. Nadie volvería a ver a ese muchacho delgaducho temblando de miedo, el los haría temblar con solo su presencia. Sonrió al ver su reflejo, definitivamente ese color realzaba sus ojos, y salió de la habitación sin esperar a su subordinado.

-Pasaremos por los bancos que han robado, tengo que recoger los papeles para que me devuelvan mi dinero y quizás consigamos alguna pista sobre ellos.

-¿Qué piensas conseguir que no haya descubierto ya tu amigo Gordon?

-Lo único que se les escapa, ¿Cómo salieron sin que los vieran?

-¿Salir sin que los vieran? ¿Y por dónde salieron? ¿Por el tejado?- pregunto el asesino divertido al pensar en la escena pero al ver la expresión de su jefe volvió a ponerse serio.- ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado?

-En absoluto, me has dado una excelente idea. - dijo con una sonrisa.- Creo que se marcharon por las cloacas. Sino me equivoco en los dos bancos hay una entrada a las alcantarillas justo al lado del puesto de guardia.

-¿Y entonces a donde vamos?

-A la biblioteca, a por los planos de la ciudad. Sino me equivoco tengo el plan perfecto para atraparlos. No me gusta que nadie haga nada sin mi permiso, ya lo sabes.

Ed había decidido salir de casa para buscar un nuevo trabajo, quedarse encerrado en esas cuatro paredes le estaba volviendo paranoico y no quería encontrarse cara a cara con su otro yo. Le había visto reflejado en el espejo esa misma mañana, y había comenzado a temblar temiendo la influencia de sus venenosas palabras, por ese motivo no quería quedarse solo. Dejó que sus pies le llevaran sin un rumbo fijo por la ciudad, caminó por horas hasta que reconoció un coche negro aparcado frente a la biblioteca. Entonces todas sus alarmas se activaron, el miedo a volver a perderla se agarró en sus entrañas impulsándole a actuar. Corrió hacía el edificio, parándose al ver a ese maldito asesino flanqueando la puerta, se escondió detrás de una columna antes de que pudiera verlo, esperando la oportunidad para entrar. Debería haber escuchado a Isabella, confiar en la palabra de esa sabandija había sido un error. Esperó unos minutos, haciendo gala de todo su auto control para evitar un enfrentamiento con Victor Zass, y volvió a mirar. Ese psicópata había desaparecido, era el momento de matar de una vez por todas al pingüino.

Dejar a Victor junto a la puerta había sido la mejor decisión, si estuviera junto a él en ese momento esa zorra que le miraba como a una sucia y repugnante rata estaría muerta, le habría quitado una de sus armas y habría vaciado el cargador en su cara. Sin embargo siguió caminando como sino le importara, portando una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía al mostrador.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Podría indicarme donde puedo consultar los mapas de la ciudad?

-¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer por aquí? ¿Acasos quieres asustarme?- dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos, buscando algo desesperadamente en un cajón.

-No te creas tan importante, de saber que habías vuelto a trabajar en este sitio nunca lo hubiera pisado personalmente.- dijo alzando su bastón unos centímetros para golpear el suelo un par de veces, mostrándole lo impaciente que estaba por conseguir lo que había venido a buscar.- Y ahora sino le importa, creo que me llevaré los planos para ojearlos en casa.

-Por supuesto, lo mejor para el Rey de Gotham.- dijo con un tono cargado de sarcasmo mientras se marchaba por unos segundos sin perder de vista a Oswald, y cuando volvió a aparecer tiró los planos en el mostrador sin ninguna consideración dejando caer algunos al suelo.- ¿Sabes que el día que Edward te pidió que rompieras conmigo quise preguntarte algo? Algo que se me antojo cruel en esos momentos.

-Te escucho, espero que tus palabras no me decepcionen amiga.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguien podría amar a alguien tan mezquino, horrendo y despreciable como tú? ¿Tuviste que buscar el amor entre los de tu mismo sexo porque ninguna mujer te amaría? Ni siquiera tu madre te quería, dejó de compadecerse de ese pequeño monstruo cuando vio en que te habías convertido. Un miserable criminal con aspiraciones al que nadie respeta y todos temen.

Oswald permaneció en silencio mientras las palabras de es mujer se clavaban como espinas en su orgullo, intentando no saltar sobre ella y estrangularla con sus propias manos al oír como se refería a su difunta madre. -¿Has acabado ya? Siento decirte esto pero no pienso responder a ninguna de tus preguntas.- dijo sin perder esa serenidad que le sorprendía incluso a él mismo.- Mantente muy lejos de mi o toda la paciencia que estoy esforzándome por tener con vosotros se esfumará.

-¿Nos estas amenazando?

-Más bien advirtiendo.- dijo dándose media vuelta para irse cuando un sonido conocido le hizo girarse gratamente sorprendido.- Vaya vaya, realmente no la conocía señorita. Sería interesante preguntarle al Doctor Strange si esta reacción ha sido condicionada o si ya estaba en su adn, ¿no, Victor?

-Muy interesante jefe.- dijo el asesino apareciendo por la puerta del almacén apuntando a la bibliotecaria con sus dos armas.- ¿Puedo? Me muero por desfigurar esa repugnante cara. Solo tiene que decir que si, jefe.

-Creo que esta vez tengo que negarte el capricho.- dijo fingiendo mirarlo con cara de pena.- Quiero que vivas con la incertidumbre de vuestro futuro, eso es mucho más divertido. ¿Y sabes lo que es más divertido, zorra? Que no seré yo quien te mate, pero me tendrás presente en tu ultimo aliento.

Salió intentando mantener esa máscara que le había permitido enfrentarse a esas afiladas palabras, pero por un instante su mirada se aguo y unas silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se apresuró a limpiarlas antes que Zass se diera cuenta, aunque sabía que había notado el cambio en su actitud. No paró hasta llegar al coche, y justo cuando abría la puerta sintió su mano deteniéndole.

-Lo que dije ahí dentro no era para asustarla jefe, si usted me da la orden ahora mismo...

-No, no lo haré. No quiero verlo destrozado de nuevo por mis deseos egoístas.

-Si ese lunático supiera lo que haces por él convertiría a esta idiota en comida para peces.-dijo abriéndole la puerta mientras Oswald le sonreía y se sentaba en el asiento.

-Siempre sabes como animarme.- dijo inclinándose para cogerle de la camisa y robarle un beso.- Ahora vámonos. Necesito decirle como me siento a ella, siempre templaba mi impulsivo carácter.

Escuchó esas palabras sintiendo el odio y la repulsión con el que su amada le hablaba al antiguo alcalde, se merecía ese trato pero no que hablara de esa forma sobre su madre. Vio como su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia contenida, estaba realmente al límite de su paciencia aunque a pesar de eso logró recomponerse y mostrar ese elegante porte que siempre había envidiado, como si nada de lo que hubiera oído le afectase. Al oír la respuesta a la provocación de Isabella se sorprendió por la actitud que estaba tomando. Aún le odiaba por todo lo que le robo en el pasado y sin embargo ver como se limitó a advertirla a pesar de estar siendo apuntado por el cañón del mismo revolver que usó él para matarle, le lleno del mismo orgullo que sintió cuando decidió aceptar su regalo al poco de conocerse. Escuchó todo lo que salió de su boca sintiendo un enorme alivio, hasta que lanzó una pregunta al asesino que se estaba detrás de la mujer a la que amaba apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Intento calmarse para no salir de su escondite y coger al pingüino como rehén y negociar por la vida de Isabella, estaba a punto de perder los nervios cuando Oswald pronunció unas terribles palabras que se le clavaron en lo más profundo de su alma. Esas que le recordaban el pensamiento que surgió cuando vio a Kristen frente al espejo y que le había atormentado hasta intentar romper la relación con su amada. Después todo se calmó, su antiguo mejor amigo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida mientras Victor Zass vigilaba los movimientos de la mujer con las pistolas en sus manos. Pasaron muy cerca de donde se encontraba, lo suficiente para ver como un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y que se apresuró a limpiar al notar la cercanía del asesino.

Espero a que se marcharan, decidido a salir y comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba Isabella después de la discusión cuando vio una escena curiosa. El rey de Gotham se había parado frente a la puerta del coche, y ese matón de Zass le había detenido justo cuando abría la puerta. Intercambiaron unas palabras y el asesino señalo a la biblioteca pero él negó con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en el asiento. Después ese psicópata volvió a hablar, sacándole una sonrisa mientras le agarraba de la camisa y le besaba dentro del vehículo, lejos de las miradas curiosas.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse por ese tipo de contacto, sabía que Oswald no discriminaba el amor por razón de genero y aún así eso le había dejado fuera de juego. Era normal que hubiera buscado consuelo en otra persona después de su rechazo, aunque nunca llegó a imaginar que lo encontrara en esa sucia rata asesina. Y lo que más le molestaba de todo eso era un extraño sentimiento fruto de la mezcla de la rabia y de la desesperación, un sentimiento que no sabía identificar. Mientras tanto en lo más profundo de su mente su otro yo estaba sonriendo victorioso, intentando manifestarse para decirle lo que el sospechaba, y que nunca aceptaría. Tenía que hablar con él para comprobar cuan equivocada estaba la teoría del idiota que vivía en su mente. Salió del edificio sin hacer ruido, y caminó hasta la parte más tranquila de la cuidad donde descansaba la única persona que amó a su viejo amigo incondicionalmente.

-Se que han pasado varias semanas desde la ultima vez que te traje flores, no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo y espero que me perdones.- dijo mientras dejada unos hermosos lirios sobre la tumba de su madre.- Si pudieras ver lo que hecho últimamente estarías orgullosa de mí, aunque dirías que debería buscar a una buena mujer que me cuidara y me amara de verdad. Nunca podré tener eso y estoy dispuesto a afrontar la vida de esa manera. Lo he asumido, si soy el rey tengo que ser despiadado para que nadie me ame y todos me teman. El miedo y el respeto son mucho más útiles que ese estúpido sentimiento que te hace dejarlo todo por proteger a quien quieres. - Suspiró y dejo escapar todas esas ácidas lágrimas que le estaban quemando por dentro.- Debería haberlo entendido cuando te perdí a ti, la única persona que ha sabido ver a través de todo este cinismo y sarcasmo, sin embargo hoy casi arruino todo otra vez. Esta vez mi imperio esta por encima de mis necesidades, pero tengo miedo de sucumbir a la ira que me embarga cuando la veo.

-¡Jefe, cuidado!- Gritó Victor mientras apuntaba justo detrás de él. Agarró el mango de su bastón y tirando de la cabeza del animal sacó el cuchillo que ocultaba, se giró y puso el filo sobre el cuello de su atacante.

-¡¿Ed?!- exclamó sorprendido al reconocer al antiguo forense.-¡Si lo que has venido a hacer es matarme te advierto que no voy a dudar esta vez! ¡Nada de congelarte, esta vez te cortaré la garganta!

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, eso es todo. A solas.

-De eso nada, no pienso quedarme solo contigo en un cementerio.- dijo mientras le hacía una señal al asesino para que se acercara lo suficiente para oír la conversación y bajaba el cuchillo alejándose un par de pasos.- Ahora te escucho, adelante.

-Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por mi. A pesar de lo que hiciste en el pasado, me la has devuelto y me has perdonado la vida. Se que no habrá sido fácil para ti y también se que no mereces el modo en el que te ha hablado Isabella, ella misma me lo ha contado cuando he ido a verla.- mintió para averiguar la reacción del pingüino, esperaba un berrinche o un comentario cínico sobre la chica pero no el absoluto y desgarrador silencio.-Solo quería disculparme en su nombre, no ha debido tratarte así. Me alegro de que por fin comprendas lo que es el amor.

-¡Oh, no, no! Creo que no me conoces después de todo. Observarte mientras estabas en esa cubitera me dejó tiempo para reflexionar sobre esa época en la creí amarte. Lo hiciste muy bien, realmente deberías dedicarte a la interpretación ahora que no tienes trabajo.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-¡Callate! Es mi turno de hablar.- exclamó perdiendo momentáneamente los papeles.- Cuando gané las elecciones fuiste el apoyo que esperaba tener en esos momentos. Salvándome de Butch y haciéndome ver su traición conseguiste enternecerme, aunque el toque de gracia lo diste cuando me soltaste eso de "Haría cualquier cosa por ti" mientras me mirabas con el mismo cariño que solo ella me había dado. Te reíste de mi cuando insinuaste que ella se sentiría orgullosa de mi, ella nunca se sentiría así al verme convertido en un ganster que se disfrazaba de alcalde. Creí que te amaba y estaba dispuesto a dejar mi imperio en un segundo plano esa noche, durante esa cena a la que nunca llegaste. Después viste a esa mujer con la cara de tu novia muerta y decidiste que el destino te había dado otra oportunidad, y te la había dado pero tu decidiste reírte de mi engañándome.- dijo con una mirada llena de rabia y decepción que taladraba los ojos de Nygma y que le paralizaba mientras escuchaba cada una de esas palabras.- Yo solo quite del medio a la competencia, fuiste tu quien la pusiste en mi camino y por culpa de los dos acabó muerta. Tu también la mataste, Ed. Sin embargo no podías aceptarlo, no de nuevo y decidiste castigarme por lo que había hecho. No me diste opción después de dispararme en el puerto, no podía arriesgarme a que volvieras a intentarlo. En lugar de matarte decidí congelarte no porque te amara sino para no volver a caer en el engaño del amor, recordándome lo idiota que había sido. Nada me quitará este trono de nuevo.

Oswald se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse, tenía que decirle que él nunca planeó enamorarle ni hacerle el daño, que hasta ese momento no había sido consiente de habérselo causado. Por eso le agarró del brazo sin pensarlo, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos hasta que Zass le dio un puñetazo para alejarlo del pingüino.

-No he escuchado que te diera permiso para que le tocaras, estúpido ratón de biblioteca.

-Solo quiero que me escuches, Oswald.- dijo Eward tocándose la zona donde había recibido el golpe.- Yo nunca busque conspirar contra ti. En todos esos momentos que has mencionado antes de conocerla, yo me comporte contigo como quería. Solo quería ser tu amigo, el mejor que merecías después de sacarme de Arkham aunque nunca admitas que lo hiciste. Gracias a ti podía ser quien realmente era, nos complementábamos y era genial.- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa al recordar los buenos momentos juntos.

-Realmente eres bueno, Ed. Te felicito, posiblemente te contraten en el teatro de Gotham. Iré al estreno de tu primera función.- dijo aplaudiendo, sorprendiendo a su antiguo amigo.- Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo pendiente en casa.

Edward apretó los puños al ver como Oswald se marchaba hacía el coche seguido del asesino. Intento retener las palabras que luchaban por salir para responder al comentario del trabajo, y las imágenes en su mente de su mejor amigo siendo tocado por las manos de ese psicópata no ayudaron.

-¿A revolcarte con esta escoria llamas trabajo pendiente?

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, maldito tarado!- exclamo el pingüino dándose la vuelta al instante de procesar esas palabras, dispuesto a ir hacía el antiguo forense cuando Victor lo atrapó por la cintura y atrapó sus labios en un demandante beso que no dudo en corresponder sin importarle donde se encontraban. Cuando la falta de aire les obligó a separarse el asesino le dirigió unas ultimas palabras a Nygma antes de meter a su jefe en el coche.

-¿Celoso Nygma?

Había decidido volver a casa caminando, para intentar olvidar la escena del beso y lo que verla le provocó. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de irse en esos momentos, por eso se quedó parado un rato entre las tumbas de esos desconocidos, sintiendo como esa sensación que había sentido solo un rato antes volvía a instalarse en su pecho. Frunció el ceño al ver a su otro yo reflejado en una tumba cercana, sonriéndole mientras le miraba fijamente con la misma cara que ponía cuando esperaba la respuesta a un acertijo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-"Me alegro de hablar contigo, no es divertido hablarte mientras me ignoras."

-No estoy de humor para tu estúpidos juegos, dime que te hace tanta gracia.- dijo apretando los puños para calmarse.

-"En tus palabras puedes encontrar el motivo, aunque si yo no te lo digo nunca caerás en la cuenta."-Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más al comprobar en el rostro de ex forense la confusión.- "Definitivamente te estas relajando, estar al lado de esa señorita tan convencional no estimula tu inteligencia."

-¿A qué viene ese comentario sobre Isabella? Deja de culparla por nuestra inactividad.

-"¡Oh, no! Yo no la culpo, solo soy otra parte de ti ¿recuerdas? Eres tu quien lo hace, y también eres tu quien quiere descubrir algo que te niegas a ver."

-Lo mejor será volver a ignorarte. Me marcho a casa, quiero pasar un rato con ella.

-"¿No te gusta, verdad?"- pregunto haciendo que Ed se diera la vuelta sorprendido, pero el mismo se respondió al ver su expresión- "Reconocer ese sentimiento que te atormenta. Son celos. Estás celoso del matón que le acompaña a todas partes."

-No pienso seguir escuchándote, ¿Yo, celoso de Victor Zass? ¿Porque debería importarme lo que haga Oswald con su vida?

-"Quizás te has equivocado al elegir. ¿Que crees que pasara cuando volvamos a ser uno y mostremos nuestra verdadera naturaleza? ¿Con ella será diferente que con nuestra querida señorita Kringle? Solo hay una persona que nos ha amado después de saber como realmente somos, y se está alejando de nosotros para que vivamos este sueño que pronto acabará."

-Intentas confundirme.- dijo alejándose poco a poco de su reflejo con una expresión de puro terror en su rostro.- Ella nos ama, sabe lo que hicimos y nunca nos dejará.

-"Eso es cierto, ha aceptado nuestro pasado. Pero te has preguntado que pasará cuando ocurra en el futuro, cuando matemos a alguien de nuevo y necesitemos contárselo, ¿Cómo se lo tomará? Nunca nos entenderá como nuestro amigo."

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar cuando cuidaba del pingüino, lo había encontrado en el bosque y lo llevó a casa para currarlo. Cuando despertó después de drogarlo le confesó los asesinatos que cometió y se sintió libre de nuevo, como si todo el peso que llevaba desde ese día se hubiera esfumado. Extrañaba esa complicidad y el calor que su amigo le daba a su apartamento, era como si nada pudiera salir mal.

-"A eso me refiero, nunca tendremos esa sensación de comodidad y seguridad con Isabella. Le echamos de menos y nos molesta que esté junto a otra persona. ¿Cómo llamas a ese sentimiento?"

-Celos...- Su expresión cambio al descubrir lo que llevaba todo el rato intentando ocultarse a si mismo. Un nudo se formo en su garganta al pensar en lo que le había dicho Oswald sobre su premeditada actuación. Esa sensación era desesperante, sentía celos por compartir a su amigo con alguien más, porque a pesar de todo echaba de menos poder tener a alguien a quien decir eso que no puedes contar a nadie más y que comprenda por lo que estás pasando. Solo quería que volvieran a ser amigos, solo ellos dos sin ningún matón idiota que intentara alejarlos.

Ambos habían permanecido en silencio todo el camino hasta la mansión, Oswald jugando con los planos del alcantarillado de la ciudad mientras era observado por un sonriente Zass. Cuando el chófer se alejó el pingüino caminó hasta la puerta de la casa seguido del asesino que no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, cosa que ya comenzaba a irritar a su nada paciente jefe.

-¿Porque no has dejado de sonreír en todo el camino? Empieza a molestarme, ¿sabes?

-Solo estaba pensando en la cara de ese idiota al ver como nos besábamos, y debo decir que besa usted bastante bien.

Un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas al recordar la escena, era la segunda vez que permitía ese tipo de contacto con el asesino. Pues había dejado claro en cada uno de sus encuentros que eso nunca llegaría a suceder. Entre ellos no había sentimientos y esas caricias estaban de más. Aunque le había gustado más la ultima vez.- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, sin embargo debo felicitarte. Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal.

-Sobre el tarado de Nygma…

-Hablaremos de eso luego.- dijo interrumpiéndolo sin cambiar el tono de su voz y sin perder esa pícara sonrisa.- Hay cosas más importantes que hacer como por ejemplo encontrar a esos idiotas de la capucha roja.

-Si jefe, aquí tiene los planos.

-Ponlos sobre la mesa, con suerte esta noche tendremos algo que celebrar.

Dejó que sus pies le guiaran hasta el hogar que compartía con su amada Isabella, volver caminando había calmado sus nervios y aclarado sus ideas. Sin embargo no sabía como abordar el tema sobre el encuentro de ésta con el pingüino cuando ella se lo contara, esperaba que lo hiciera porque no quería que hubiera secreto entre ellos.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró, empujó la puerta con cuidado y entro sin hacer mucho ruido. Ella estaba colocando la comida sobre la mesa, entonces le vio y se asustó provocando que casi dejara caer la olla.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento no quería asustarte.-dijo acercándose para comprobar si se había quemado.

-Si, perdona pero pensé que serías uno de los hombres del pingüino.

-¿Y que haría un matón de Oswald aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Solo ha venido a la biblioteca esta mañana, iba acompañado de uno de ellos. Me ha amenazado Ed, quiero irme de esta ciudad cuanto antes.- dijo ella dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-"Te esta mintiendo Ed, ambos vimos lo que pasó el solo se defendió cuando lo estaba apuntando con tu revolver". Mentira…

-¿Qué? ¿Que has dicho?- preguntó sorprendida y asustada por la mirada que tenía su novio en esos momentos. Era como si estuviera hablando con otra persona distinta, parecía imponente y muy seguro de sí mismo.- Edward me estás asustando. ¿Va todo bien? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

-Estás mintiendo, no fue eso lo que pasó. Lo vi todo cuando fui a visitarte al trabajo, me alarmé cuando vi su coche aparcado enfrente y entré sin hacer ruido por si necesitabas ayuda. Lo oí todo, todo lo que le dijiste y lo que te respondió. Vi como le apuntabas con un arma cuando él estaba desarmado y como Zass te apuntaba a ti. Podrías estar muerta por tu estúpido comportamiento, ¿Porque te comportas así? ¿Porque no me has contado la verdad?

Isabella permaneció en silencio mientras se sentaba y se secaba las lágrimas con una servilleta.- Porque tengo miedo que dejes de ser tú y vuelvas a matar. No quiero que vayas a la cárcel o que vuelvan a internarte en Arkham. No podría soportar ver como abandonas la razón y te sumerges en la locura que conlleva ser parte de su mundo. Te traerá problemas con solo estar en la misma habitación que el.

-No lo entiendes, a la persona que realmente soy no le importa matar. Temes a quien dices amar, pues si me amas también le amas a él.

-Ed, tu no eres un asesino. Yo lo sé, sé que matar a tu novia fue un accidente y que nunca te lo has perdonado. Te amo con toda mi alma.- dijo la chica acercándose para atraparlo en un reconfortante abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho. Pero le echo de menos, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos otra vez.

Notó como el cuerpo de Isabella se tensaba antes esas palabras, aunque le respondió con comprensión.-Eso es imposible amor, el nos odia. No quiero vernos ni tenernos cerca.- Esas palabras no se correspondían a su lenguaje no verbal. Había aprendido a leer sus gestos y sabía que sus palabras la habían ofendido.

-"No me fio de ella, es evidente que le ha molestado y está aparentando estar bien". Aún así lo intentaré mañana, quiero pedirle perdón por lo que hice en el pasado y proponerle una nueva amistad ahora que ha comprendido que no puedo amar a nadie más que a ti.

-Promete que tendrás mucho cuidado, y que si el se niega no le insistirás. Si algo llegase a pasarte…

-Lo prometo, volveré de una pieza.- dijo atrapando los labios de la chica que no tardo en corresponder el beso con un poco más de pasión.

Salieron de la comisaria después de decirle a Jim Gordon la forma que tenía de escapar ese escurridizo grupo de ladrones, también le facilitaron el objetivo más probable al descubrir un patrón en sus robos. El humor del rey de Gotham parecía haber mejorado en esas horas, incluso sonreía cuando iban en el coche camino de la mansión.- Espero que esos idiotas se ganen el sueldo al atraparlos, si les cogen la prensa dejará de acosarme para preguntarme de nuevo cuales serían las medidas que tomaría si fuese el alcalde. Odio que todo el mundo sepa lo que hago, yo nací para ser mafioso no famoso. Una pena no haberme dado cuentas antes.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? Hemos completado la agenda de hoy. ¿Hay algo más por hacer?

-No, nada más. - dijo dejándose caer en el asiento mostrando lo cansado que estaba.-Si quieres puedes tomarte un rato libre, puede que las familias necesiten un ejemplo para no volver a cuestionarme. Mata a quien te plazca.

-Eso haré jefe. ¿Le acompaño a la mansión?

-No hace falta, estaré bien.-dijo abriendo su chaqueta para enseñarle una magnun de gran calibre.-Te espero esta noche.

Después de la conversación que habían tenido a la hora de la comida todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, estuvieron juntos hasta que Isabella se marchó de nuevo al trabajo pero esa otra parte de el mismo no había parado de molestarle desde entonces. Cada vez que pasaba por una superficie reflectante parecía disgustado y que quisiera decir algo importante, intentó no hablarle en un par de horas pero estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia y no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-"Vayamos ahora. Ella está trabajando y no se molestará por nuestra ausencia."- dijo su otro yo mostrándose menos altivo, era casi como si le estuviera rogando que fueran a verle.-"Puede que esa rata no esté junto a él ahora, quizás mañana no deje que nos acerquemos a Oswald."

-Tienes razón, tiene que ser ahora.- se dijo a si mismo antes de coger las llaves de la casa y marcharse .

Bajó del coche intentando no hacerlo muy rápido, no tenía ánimos para entrar en esa espaciosa casa donde vivía completamente solo. Victor ayudaba cuando se sentía así pero echaba de menos cuando vivía con Ed, esos ratos que compartían antes y después de convertirse en alcalde. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta y tomo su abrigo mientras él se dirigía al comedor donde pronto su nueva doncella le serviría la cena.

Decidió esperar sentado junto a la chimenea, donde colgaba el retrato de su padre, tomando una copa de whisky. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino de recuerdos dolorosos, su vida hasta ese momento había sido un chiste y sonrió al ser consiente de ello. Realmente estaba a gusto en ese cómodo sofá cuando oyó un sonido familiar, el seguro de un revolver había sido retirado y entonces tuvo la certeza de que le estaban apuntando. Dejó la copa en la pequeña mesa que tenía junto a él, disimulando el movimiento de su otra mano en su chaqueta al quitar la hebilla que retenía su pistola y quitar el seguro.

-¿No estará ese matón por aquí, verdad?- preguntó una voz familiar que le repugnaba pero que le hizo sonreír divertido.- Es cierto, no está. No le vi salir del coche. ¿Qué tipo de seguridad tiene el rey de Gotham si alguien puede entrar tan fácilmente a su casa?

-No le entiendes querida, la gente no suele querer entrar sino salir y eso es más complicado.- dijo haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande.- ¿Has venido a matarme? Hazlo entonces.

-Todavía no, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Que le has hecho a Ed? ¿Cómo has conseguido ponerlo en mi contra? ¡Dímelo maldito enfermo!- exclamó haciendo que las manos le temblaran mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Se que no me creerás pero estaba vez yo no tengo nada que ver.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Él nunca me diría que te echa de menos si tu no le hubieses manipulado!

-Eso es muy interesante, me encantaría que todo este sufrimiento que veo en tus ojos hubiera sido por mi culpa. Estás equivocada estúpida, quizás hayas sido tu.

-¡Cállate, yo le amo y jamás le empujaría a tus brazos!- dijo acercándose más mientras seguía apuntándole.- Si matándote logro que se quede junto a mi para siempre lo haré.

-¡Oh, si! Esa es una excelente idea, a me funcionó muy bien ¿recuerdas?- preguntó con sarcasmo sin quitar esa expresión divertida de su cara.- ¡Ah, no! ¡No lo recuerdas porque estabas muerta!

-¡Te odio y voy a matarte!- exclamó dejando salir toda la rabia contenida que le provocaba ese hombrecillo paliducho, estaba dispuesta a apretar el gatillo cuando su amado se interpuso entre ambos.

Edward no pensaba dejar que Isabella se convirtiera en una asesina, ella era dulce y noble no era como ellos, no podía permitir que cometiera un error que podría destruirla a causa de esos enfermizos celos que había descubierto.

-¡Espera! Por favor no lo hagas.

-Sino lo hago él destruirá nuestro amor, apartate por favor.

-Hazle caso a la chica quitate del medio.- dijo Oswald sorprendiendo al otro por su disposición a morir.- Dentro de unos minutos llegará Victor y está vez no lo detendré. Así que más vale que se de prisa o la verás desangrándose a tus pies.

-No, no permitiré que esto termine así. Isabella yo te amo pero debes entender que solo con él puedo ser yo mismo. No voy a abandonarte, te quiero.

-Un poco tarde para admitir que me echas de menos, Ed. Dejala hacer lo que ha venido a hacer, quiero ver si tiene agallas.

Nygma se hizo a un lado con una mirada derrotada al ver como su antiguo amigo se rendía a la muerte, caminó hasta su amada y esperó a ver como se desarrollaban los hechos, rezando en su interior porque no dispara. Confiaba en ella y en su bondad, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver su mirada. En ella no había rastro de esas cualidades solo un odio intenso e infinito, un sentimiento que nunca se apagaría. Había visto esa mirada en muchas de las personas que el GCPD había encerrado. Entonces su mente se bloqueo y escucho la voz de su otro yo. "Detenla o le perderás para siempre. Tienes que hacerlo. ¡Mátala!". Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos y no pudo evitar pensar en como sería un mundo donde Oswald dejara de existir para siempre. Le necesitaba y su vida estaba en las manos de la mujer que amaba. Era la hora de decidir, aunque se estaba engañando a si mismo porque al parecer ya había elegido.

Atrapó las manos de Isabella con cuidado y le quitó el arma, sintiendo la mirada de su antiguo amigo como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar abrazó a la chica que se relajó entre sus brazos al sentirse segura.

-Ed.- dijo el pingüino llamándole como siempre lo había hecho pero su mirada estaba cargada de enfado y parecía querer advertirle.- Te arrepentirás si lo haces. Marchaos de Gotham y haré como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido pero no hagas lo que estás pensando. Te conozco y esto te destrozara.

El castaño respondió con una sonrisa llena de cariño que intentaba ocultar la tristeza que llenaba su mirada. Ya había hecho su elección, por fin su otro yo y el estaban unidos de nuevo. Se separó de su amada lo bastante como para atrapar sus labios mientras sus manos la acercaban a él, y sin que ella se diera cuenta sus manos se colocaron alrededor del cuello, apretando hasta que la vida de Isabella se marchitó. Sostuvo su cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos hasta que Oswald se acercó a él.

-Oswald me enamoré de un fantasma, no la conocía pero creí hacerlo.- dijo el ex forense dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.- He tenido que hacerlo, ella…

-Está bien, tienes que tranquilizarte. - dijo interrumpiéndolo a propósito, no era el momento. Cogió sus brazos y le separó del cadáver hasta dejarlo en el suelo. - ¿Porque no os fuisteis de la ciudad? Quizás esto no hubiera pasado.

-Me conoces mejor que yo mismo, hubiera ocurrido lo mismo tarde o temprano. Y siempre será igual, nadie puede amarme realmente si averiguan quien soy en realidad.

-Está bien, deberías descansar. Mañana estarás mejor y verás las cosas de otra manera.- dijo alejándose para evitar que ocurriera algo que luchaba por evitar cada segundo que su amigo estaba cerca.- Acompañame.- dijo saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por Edward, que creía recordar donde estaba la habitación del pingüino y estaban yendo en dirección contraria. Cuando el moreno se paró lo hizo frente a la habitación de invitados, este abrió la puerta invitándole a entrar.- Espera aquí te dejare algo para dormir, ahora mismo vuelvo.

-Oswald…

-No te preocupes por el cuerpo yo me encargaré de él. Ahora vuelvo.- Volvió a interrumpirlo para evitar contestar porque no le dejaba dormir junto a él esa noche. Fácil, no estaba preparado para evitar la tentación que el estado de su amigo provocaba a los sentimientos que seguía teniendo por él.

Espero sentado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida sin ver nada, cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo de pie. Confiaba ver a su otro yo aunque eso nunca ocurrió, entonces sonrió pues era la señal que necesitaba para saber que estaba completo. Su voz lo asustó, estaba tan concentrado en su reflejo que no le vio cuando volvió con un pijama en las manos.

-Era de mi hermanastro, nunca pensé que quedaría algo de esos capullos en la casa. En fin creo que te servirá, era un poco más bajo que tu.- dijo mirándole mientras se lo extendía para que lo usara pero Edward se quedó observándole en silencio. No pudo aguantar el contacto así que desvió la mirada antes de que sus brazos le atraparan en un abrazo para reconfortarlo y decidió hablar de algo que le distrajera.- ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer con su cuerpo? Si quieres puedo enterrarla en el jardín, no me molest…

-Solo deshazte ella, me da igual como.

-Está bien, te dejará descansar.- dijo dando unos pasos atrás para dirigirse a la puerta cuando la mano de su amigo lo detuvo.- Ed, suéltame.

-Espera por favor, quiero decirte algo.

-Puedes hacerlo mañana.

-No, necesito hacerlo ahora.- Buscó los ojos de Oswald una vez más tirando de su mano hasta que consiguió que se sentara a su lado.- Quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice, no sabía cuanto daño te había echo hasta que me recriminaste haberte engañado en el cementerio. Nunca quise hacer que te enamoraras de mi, y tampoco tenía intención de arrebatártelo todo hasta que la mataste.

-Nunca se me ha dado muy bien perdonar, y si es eso lo que estás buscando no puedo dártelo.-dijo mientras retiraba su mano y se levantaba.- Me encargaré de ella, pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Te dejo descansar.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, necesitaba salir de esa habitación o dejaría que ese maldito sentimiento jugara con su razón y echaría a perder todo por lo que había luchado en ese ultimo año. Seguro que deshacerse del cadáver de esa zorra le ayudaba a distraerse, por ese motivo caminó hasta el salón aunque no esperaba a Zass mirándolo confundido al haberla encontrado allí.

-Hola Victor, has llegado pronto.

-Hola jefe, ¿Y esto? ¿La ha matado?

-¡Oh, no, no! No he sido yo.

-¿Entonces quien me ha quitado ese placer? Me hubiera gustado llevar la marca de su vida.

-Ha sido Nygma, la ha estrangulado.- dijo cogiendo los pies de la chica para tirar de ella.- ¿Me ayudas a llevarla al invernadero? Las plantas de Ivy necesitan abono de vez en cuando.

-Claro que si, así dejaré de ver esta espantosa cara. -dijo mientras la cogía de los brazos y la cargaba en su hombro consiguiendo una molesta mirada por parte del pingüino ante su gesto.- No merece ni que te ensucies las manos, yo la llevaré.

-Está bien, vamos entonces.

-¿Está aquí, verdad?

-En la habitación de invitados.- dijo mostrando una expresión cansada a la que sustituyó una mirada pícara acompañada de una sonrisa.- Pero eso no impedirá que celebremos nuestros logros de hoy. Dejemos esa basura para las plantas y vayamos a mi habitación.

-Claro jefe.- dijo el asesino adelantándose para terminar lo antes posible y ocupar su tiempo en otros asuntos más satisfactorios.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama dispuesto a rendirse al sueño, sin embargo su mente no paraba de pensar en lo que pasaría más allá de esa noche. El futuro que planeó ya no tenía sentido e intentar mantener una conversación con su mejor amigo estaba siendo realmente difícil. Decidió levantarse al saber que no podría conciliar el sueño al menos en unas horas, quizás un paseo por esa casa que conocía tan bien pudiera ayudarle a descansar. Recorrió los jardines pero ignoró el invernadero, a él nuca le habían gustado las flores ni las plantas, para finalmente acabar sentado en el sofá junto a la chimenea cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención pues parecían venir de una de las habitaciones. Sintió curiosidad por saber si había algún otro invitado esa noche en la mansión, y por eso fue a averiguar de quien se trataba. Al principio parecían susurros pero al acercarse más al lugar donde provenían pudo comprobar que se trababa de jadeos y gemidos. Seguro que alguno de uno de los experimentos del doctor Strange se lo estaban pasando en grande, no le interesaba ver nada más así que decidió volver sobre sus pasos cuando reconoció una voz. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa, no entendía porque le molestaba pero sintió la necesidad ver lo que ocurría por sí mismo. Quizás su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

Por suerte la puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que pudo ver todo lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación. Nunca pensó que sentiría su pecho arder y la rabia inundando todo su ser. Ese maldito asesino estaba desnudando a su mejor amigo, recorriendo con sus sucias manos casa rincón de su cuerpo mientras que mantenía sus labios ocupados acariciando su cuello, una zona bastante sensible del moreno que jadeaba satisfecho por ese toque. Verdaderamente estaba asqueado por contemplar esa bizarra escena, quería marcharse y sin embargo su cerebro no permitía que sus piernas le llevaran lejos de allí. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver como Oswald se dejaba quitar toda la ropa que le quedaba y después hacía lo mismo con Zass, que tomo el control de la situación de nuevo recostándose encima de él para bajar hasta la pálida entre pierna que comenzaba a despertar a causa de su cercanía.

-¿Puedo jefe?- preguntó con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-Ya sabes que sí. Hazlo... de una vez.- dijo sin perder el tono de cinismo que siempre usaba aunque un poco más suavizado por la excitación.

El asesino no se hizo esperar y ocupó toda su boca con el demandante miembro de su jefe. Mordió sus labios al ver como este se retorcía bajo la experta lengua de su subordinado apretando las sábanas entre sus manos y dejando escapar sus gemidos sin la intención de contenerse. ¿Es que no pensaba que podría oírle? No lo soportaba ni un segundo más y gracias a su auto control había conseguido apartar la mirada durante unos minutos, cuando su voz volvió a atraparle.

-Dame tu mano.- dijo cuando se recuperó del orgasmo que Zass le había provocado.- Hoy no quiero juegos.- Cogió su mano y lamió sus dedos con una necesidad animal, despertando una sensación confusa en Ed al observarle.

-Sin juegos esta vez, me encanta este lado salvaje que tienes.

No pudo ver desde ese ángulo que es lo que estaban haciendo pero al comprobar como ambos se movían imaginó que se trataba de algo muy bueno porque ninguno parecía querer parar, hasta que Victor se retiro unos centímetros y Oswald le empujó sobre la cama. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio como el moreno se auto penetraba poco a poco, y esa confusa sensación volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Se había quedado paralizado al verle subir y bajar una y otra vez con esa expresión de exquisito placer en ese rostro que siempre se mostraba enojado y a la defensiva, verle así le pareció algo sublime tanto que se olvido por unos segundos de lo que estaba provocando esa cara. Y al recordar quien se encontraba en esa cama, compartiendo ese momento con el moreno, sus piernas le respondieron marchándose sin hacer ningún ruido a pesar del mar de emociones que le embriagaban en esos momentos.

Oswald se estiró en su cama al despertarse, dándose cuenta de que esa mañana no había amanecido solo. Se resistió a abrir los ojos, esperando que quien estuviera a su lado fuera aquel que le hacía parecer una colegiala ante el mismo, pero se obligó a abrirlos para enfrentar la realidad. Al hacerlo se encontró con un divertido Zass que no dejaba de observarlo.

-Antes de que me lo preguntes te diré que estoy aquí porque mi habitación favorita está ocupada.- dijo con evidente molestia en la voz al referirse a Edward.- Aunque ha valido la pena, eres bastante adorable cuando duermes después de una reconfortante sesión de sexo.

-Si le dices a alguien esas palabras te juro que te mato yo mismo.

-Tranquilo jefe, guardaré el secreto para mi.

-Así me gusta.- dijo levantándose para perderse detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Solo se lo diré a ese estúpido de Nygma.- Buscó su ropa por el suelo de su habitación y cuando terminó de vestirse salió con la intención de encontrarse con ex forense. Pasó por la habitación que ocupaba pero estaba vacía así que caminó hasta el salón donde seguramente estaría tomándose el desayuno, una pena que el fuera a quitarle el apetito con su sola presencia.

-Buenos días, ¿Leyendo las noticias para olvidar que volviste a matar a tu novia?

-No sabía que los sicarios acostumbraran a pasar la noche en la mansión de sus amos.- dijo sin despegar la mirada del periódico para evitar que viera lo que le molestaban sus palabras.

-Hago más que pasar la noche en la mansión, mantener contento al jefe es una de mis prioridades.- hizo una pausa al comprobar como el otro arrugaba el periódico mientras sonreía.- Cuando alguien como el pingüino es el rey de Gotham hay que mimarlo de todas las formas posibles. Una pena que tu fueras tan estúpido como para despreciarle.- dijo mientras se marchaba sin dejar que el otro pudiera responderle.

Edward arrugó por completo el papel, intentando calmar la rabia que había sentido al escuchar las ultimas palabras del asesino, cuando la doncella apareció con el desayuno. Había bastante para dos personas, por lo que dedujo que su amigo ya se había levantado dando la orden al servicio de preparar más comida. Observó como la mujer colocaba los platos, demasiado concentrado para darse cuenta de que Oswald había aparecido.

-Buenos días Edward.- dijo sentándose a su lado y haciendo un gesto a la doncella para que se marchara.- Espero que te encuentres mejor, no ha debido ser fácil para ti.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca la he querido, solo me obsesione tanto por su parecido con ella que confundí mis sentimientos.

-Vaya, creía que estarías destrozado por su muerte.

-¿Decepcionado?

-Sorprendido más bien. ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? Cómo ya te dije tu apartamento está listo para que vuelvas, lo compre cuando te congelamos. - dijo desviando la mirada para coger un par de tostadas y beberse el café.

-Pensaba quedarme aquí un tiempo, solo hasta que encontrara un trabajo. Si no te importa, claro.

-¿Quieres que dejes que te quedes aquí? ¿Viviendo conmigo?- preguntó con ironía en la voz, provocando que el castaño se tensara.- No veo porque no, aunque le diré a Victor que tendrá quedarse por aquí para garantizar mi seguridad. No te ofendas pero no me fio de ti.

-¿Victor? Os habéis vuelto muy cercanos últimamente. Parece que es tu nuevo hombre de confianza.

-El nunca ha traicionado a ninguno de los mafiosos a los que ha servido. Y de todos los idiotas que he tenido a mi servicio es el primero que satisface todas y cada una de mis necesidades.

-Seguro que si.

-¿A donde quieres llegar Ed? No me digas que quieres saber... ¿como lo dijiste en el cementerio? ¡Ah, si! ¿Porque me revuelco con él?

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes.- dijo concentrando su atención en la comida y escapando de la mirada cargada de reproche de su amigo, pero una mano en su barbilla le obligó a que sus ojos se conectaran.

-No, no lo es. Porque ya no formas parte de mi vida, tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste cuando intentaste matarme. - dijo haciendo una pausa mientras seguía sosteniendo su cara.- Me acuesto con el porque quiero y me gusta sentirme deseado entre sus brazos. - Sonrió al decir lo ultimo y ver el efecto que provocó en el otro, si no le conociera pensaría que estaba celoso. Después libero su agarre y volvió a tomar un poco de café.

-¿Porque él?- preguntó antes de que el pingüino cambiara de tema, provocando que este casi derramase el café.

-Deja de dar rodeos Edward Nygma, nunca se te dio bien ir al grano. Esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacerme, ambos lo sabemos.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-¡Oh, vamos! Volver a comportarte como un cerebrito tímido no te servirá conmigo. ¿Porque él y no tú? ¿Querrías ser quien me tuviera entre tus brazos todas las noches? ¿Quieres saber si aún te quiero?

Edward se quedó en shock al escuchar esas preguntas que no se había atrevido a hacerle a Oswald. Le estaba observando atento a su reacción pero el solo pudo asentir, parecía que se había tragado la lengua y que el moreno se estaba divirtiendo al verlo en esas condiciones.

-Puedo traer lágrimas a tus ojos y resucitar a los muertos, lo creo en un instante y dura toda la vida. ¿Qué soy?

-Un...un recuerdo.¿Porque me respondes con un acertijo? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...?

-Mucho Ed, porque no se puede amar a un recuerdo. Además, ¿para que intentar estar junto a alguien que te odia?

-Yo no te…

-En cualquier caso, tengo que irme. Hay asuntos que necesitan mi atención.- dijo interrumpiéndolo para terminar la conversación, levantándose sin mirarle.- Si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, o si prefieres irte, aquí tienes las llaves de tu apartamento. Haz lo que quieras.

Y después se marchó, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa junto a un confundido Edward. Se quedó sentado sin probar bocado mientras la sirvienta comenzaba a retirar los platos sobrantes, y echó un vistazo por la habitación. En sala los recuerdos que compartió con su amigo eran muchos, pero el que recordaba con mayor claridad fue el día que intento confesarle sus sentimientos. Estaba realmente nervioso y no era capaz de encontrar las palabras, le resulto muy tierno verlo de esa manera. Aunque nunca se lo dijo y el no fue consiente de que él le amaba en esos momentos. Volvió a la realidad al verse reflejado en el espejo de pie que había en la sala, y se asustó al ver a su otro yo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"Deja de pensar en el pasado, ese Oswald no volverá."

-Le echo de menos, quiero que vuelva a ser el de antes. Necesito estar con él, no se porque me siento como si me clavara un cuchillo en el corazón cada vez que me aparta. Lo que si se es que no puedo soportar verlo en los brazos de Zass.

-"¡Por Dios, amigo después de todo no eres tan inteligente como pensábamos! ¡Estás celoso!"

-Claro que estoy celoso, está apartando a mi amigo de mi.

\- "¡JAJAJAJA! Idiota no lo estás entendiendo. No estamos molestos porque esté afectando a nuestra amistad, ya no volveremos a ser amigos. Queremos tenerlo solo para nosotros, no puede pertenecer a nadie más. Le amamos, siempre lo hemos hecho pero nunca lo has querido reconocer."

-¿Le amo?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras repasaba todo lo que había pasado desde que había despertado hasta la noche anterior, volvió a mirar al espejo aunque solo encontró un reflejo triste al caer en la cuenta de que ahora era él quien lo había rechazado.- Si que lo quiero, aunque es tarde para decirlo.- dijo cogiendo las llaves de su apartamento, era lo mejor para los dos. Oswald no tendría que aguantar su odiosa presencia y el no vería como Zass le ponía las manos encima cada noche sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Llevaba varias semanas viviendo en su apartamento y aunque echaba de menos el ambiente de la mansión y a su mejor amigo, todo parecía ir bien incluso había conseguido trabajo en una funeraria de la ciudad. Ese trabajo no era tan bueno como el de la morgue del GCPD pero era lo mejor que había podido encontrar acorde a su experiencia y teniendo los antecedentes que tenia.

Esa noche había decidido volver a casa a pie, lo había decidido después de perder el autobús que le dejaba más cerca de su casa. Compraría un coche dentro de unos meses, seguro que podría ahorrar ahora que no tenía que pagarle el alquiler a su antiguo casero. Sonrió a imaginarse al pingüino llamando a su puerta para reclamarle el mes del alquiler, una sonrisa que solo duró unos segundos al saber que eso sería imposible. Él no volvería a buscarle y eso le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma, deseaba estar cada día junto a Oswald. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza concentrándose en las calles por las que paseaba cuando reconoció ese vehículo que le gustaba usar para moverse por Gotham. Se quedó mirándolo durante un rato para convencerse de que era real y no un producto de su imaginación. Entonces, solo unos segundos después le vio salir de un club cercano y dirigirse hasta el coche, acompañado como siempre de ese implacable asesino.

Vestía más elegante que de costumbre y parecía estar realmente contento, seguramente la transacción que se había llevado dentro de ese lugar habría salido tal y como esperaba. De camino al coche comentó algo a Zass que le hizo reír a ambos mientras éste le abría la puerta para que pasara al interior comiéndoselo con la mirada. Apretó sus puños conteniendo la ira que comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos al imaginar la escena que vio la noche antes de marcharse, dejó que su instinto ganara a su razón cuando cambió el camino que seguiría esa noche. No permitiría que Oswald le echara de nuevo, le diría como se sentía aunque no quisiera escucharlo. Iría a su casa y le obligaría a escucharlo, nada ni nadie podría evitar que le confesara sus sentimientos.

-Me alegro de que su humor haya mejorado, un pingüino triste no es atractivo.- dijo agarrándolo de la chaqueta y acercando su boca a su cuello mientras le desabotonaba la chaquetilla interior.- Lo siento jefe pero su discurso me ha excitado tanto que no puedo esperar a llegar a su casa.

-¿Quién ha dicho que necesitaba una explicación?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de llevar sus manos al pantalón del asesino e introducir una mano por debajo de la tela.- Vaya vaya. No, no puedes esperar.- dijo abriendo el cierre del pantalón mientras empujaba a Victor para subirse encima de él, provocando que sus entrepiernas se rozaran y que la excitación que sentían se intensificara.

Victor llevó sus manos hasta las nalgas de su jefe, reduciendo más la escasa distancia que los separaba haciendo que Oswald echara la cabeza hacía atrás, oportunidad que aprovechó para morder el pálido cuello. El moreno se sorprendió por el mordisco pero no podía negar que le gustaba la ferocidad de su empleado, y la situación se estaba volviendo más demandante tanto que se llevó los dedos a la boca para prepararse el mismo mientras el otro estaba ocupado con su cuello y sus manos le desnudaban. La visión que le estaba regalando el pingüino hizo que parara unos segundos para observarle antes de agarrar la mano de su jefe y sustituirla con la punta de su pene, intentando usar todo su auto control para no penetrarlo de una sola estocada.-Hazlo, no me dolerá.

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mí.- dijo tirando de las caderas del moreno para hundir su hombría en su carne. Ambos se quedaron parados un instante hasta que Oswald comenzó a moverse, dándole permiso a Zass para que diera rienda suelta a su fuerza. Lo estaban disfrutando como nunca antes, pero la ansiedad por sentirse conectados el uno al otro les estaba consumiendo a un ritmo imposible. Entre jadeos ahogados terminaron dejando salir todo lo que estaban conteniendo, quedándose en la misma posición mientras el coche atravesaba la puerta principal de la mansión, intentando recuperar la respiración antes de comenzar a vestirse.

Había tardado casi una hora en llegar hasta la gran puerta metálica, se aseguró de que no había ninguno de su hombres vigilando la entrada y después la escaló intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Consiguió avanzar hasta la mansión cuando vio como la puerta se abría, Victor Zass salía mientras se acomodaba la corbata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin ocultar demasiado lo bien que lo había pasado un poco antes de irse. Esperó a que desapareciera de su vista, y se aseguró de escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse antes de llegar hasta la casa. Buscó varias veces una ventana abierta por la que poder entrar, cuando reparó en que la puerta de atrás se estaba abriendo y que una chica muy familiar salía por ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella retrocedió asustada intentando cerrarla de nuevo pero él se lo impidió colocando su pie tras la puerta.

-Por favor escuchame. Necesito verlo, no quiero hacerle daño te lo juro.

-No te creo, seguro que lo culpas por matar a tu novia. ¡El no tiene nada que ver, tu la mataste! ¡Así que marchate o lo lamentarás!

-Lo amo y voy a decírselo.- dijo sin molestarse en ocultar la emoción y el terror que mostraban sus ojos ante lo que pensaba hacer.- Te prometo que después me marcharé.

-Está bien, puedes pasar.- dijo abriendo la puerta sin dejar de mirarle.- Estaré muy cerca, y si intestas algo contra el morirás a manos de mis plantas.

-De acuerdo.

Esa sesión de sexo con el asesino más valorado de Gotham lo había dejado completamente relajado. Estaba en su habitación quitándose la camisa cuando sintió como la puerta se abría, instintivamente alargó su brazo hasta su almohada y sacó su arma para apuntar al intruso. Abrió los ojos sorprendido pensando en que decir mientras apuntaba a Edward que permanecía quieto y con las manos en alto esperando que bajara la pistola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Estaré encantado de responder pero por favor baja el arma, no tengo intención de hacerte daño.

-Está bien.- dijo dejando el arma en la cama mientras observaba al antiguo forense.- Te escucho.

-Prometeme que lo harás sin interrumpirme y sin intentar huir.

-Lo prometo.

-Ahí va.- dijo cogiendo aire y valor para pronunciar las palabras que viajaban por sus pensamientos.- Desde que me marché me he sentido incompleto y desamparado, sin embargo tuve que hacerlo porque a pesar de querer permanecer cada segundo de esta nueva vida que me has dado junto a ti, no podía soportar ver como me apartabas por mis actos pasados y te entregabas a un hombre que no te ama. Siento tanto no haberme dado cuenta antes, de veras lo siento. Desperdiciar el tiempo que pude haber pasado a tu lado es algo que nunca podré perdonarme ahora que tu no me quieres. El amor es cruel y ahora puedo decir que lo se. Te amo como nunca he amado, porque cuando estoy contigo puedo ser yo mismo mientras me olvido de todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor y el tiempo deja de tener sentido.

Oswald se dejó caer en la cama mirando sus manos, pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Este se había declarado, dijo que le amaba como tantas veces soñó que lo diría y era eso lo que le asustaba. ¿Como sabía que no estaba soñando de nuevo y que su mente no le volvía a jugar una mala pasada?. Observó como la expresión de Edward cambiaba de la expectación a la ansiedad por el rechazo, tenía que decirle algo y ese algo tenía que destrozarle. No podía permitirse cometer los mismos errores aunque sacrificara su más secreto deseo y su propia felicidad.

-Si ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir marchate, te prometí que no te interrumpiría y no lo he hecho. - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacía la puerta para abrirle el camino a Nygma pero fue detenido cuando su mano fue capturada por la de su amigo.

-¿No me has oído? Te amo y se que tu todavía me amas, así que deja de comportarte como un niño asustado.

-No me hables de esa manera, estúpido tarado.- dijo intentando soltarle de su agarre sin embargo fue imposible por la fuerza que estaba usando el castaño para retenerlo.- Esta confesión llega tarde amigo, ¡Yo ya no te quiero! Asúmelo, perdiste tu oportu...

Sus palabras murieron en su boca al sentir como sus labios eran atrapados por los que deseaba en secreto. Sintió como su mano era liberada, pudiendo usarla para separarse en cualquier momento pero se dejó hacer. Respondió al beso sin pensar en lo que eso significaba mientras era rodeado por los largos brazos de Ed que parecía querer retenerlo por si cambiaba de opinión, profundizando aún más el contacto.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse cuando la falta de aire les obligó a hacerlo, manteniendo sus miradas conectadas durante unos segundos hasta que Oswald rompió el contacto intentando disimular su cara sonrojada.

-Este beso no ha significado nada.- dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo aún sonrojado.

-Puedo darte otro para asegurarnos. Además me gusta como queda este color en tu cara.- dijo pellizcando sus mejillas, obligándole a que le mirara. - Me amas y yo te amo. Y quiero que sepas que pienso dormir contigo esta noche.

Ivy lo había escuchado todo y cuando vio como el moreno rechazó a Nygma notó su sufrimiento en la voz. De nuevo intentaba sacrificar su felicidad para no ser herido de nuevo. Suspiró cansada y decidió irse a su habitación, después de todo el hombre de los acertijos no parecía querer matarlo. Entonces las palabras de Oswald dejaron de escucharse y temió por su seguridad, sin embargo cuando miró a través de la cerradura vio como se besaban. Se alejó de la puerta con una sonrisa, contenta porque al fin ese frío hombrecillo al que tenía tanto cariño estaba dispuesto a ser feliz.

-¿Porque no dejas de mirarme de una vez? Me estás poniendo nervioso Ed- dijo evitando esa insistente mirada mientras se deshacía del abrazo en el que su amigo lo tenía atrapado.

-Solo estoy intentado grabar este momento en mi memoria. Eres tan adorable que no pareces real.

-¡Edward Nygma eres demasiado cursi!- exclamó sonriendo mientras caminaba hacía la cama para coger el arma, guardándola en el cajón de la mesilla, y después retirar las sábanas.- Estoy un poco cansado pero como has dicho que querías dormir conmigo, te dejaré un hueco.

El silencio de Ed estaba poniéndolo nervioso, había repetido sus palabras para averiguar las intenciones que tenía al decirlas porque sabía que su amigo era un principiante en lo que al sexo entre hombres se refería y no quería hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera. Por ese motivo se dirigió al ropero dispuesto a coger un pijama para dormir, deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que el otro hiciera algún movimiento que le confirmara que quería algo más que dormir en la misma cama. Sacó los pijamas decepcionado intentando que no notara el cambio en su rostro, y los dejó en la cómoda mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los restantes botones de la camisa cuando sintió como sus brazos envolvían su cintura en un abrazo y le pegaba a su cuerpo. Oswald se tensó por unos segundos al sentir una de sus manos acariciando la piel bajo su camisa. Sus manos temblaban, podía notar lo ansioso que estaba y eso le provocó una sonrisa porque después de todo no había mal interpretado sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta pegándose más a su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarle mientras quitaba todos y cada unos de los botones de su camisa con extrema lentitud, divirtiéndose bastante con el deseo contenido que mostraba Ed.

Edward intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no saltar sobre el moreno y empujarlo sobre la cama. Observar la pálida piel que dejaba a la vista cuando quitaba un botón más no le estaba ayudando mucho a su auto control, le deseaba y sabía que se había dado cuenta por esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara. En un acto desesperado por satisfacer su deseo cogió sus manos deteniéndole, agarró la camisa con fuerza hasta que no quedó un solo botón por retirar y atrapó de nuevo los labios del moreno. Era un beso demandante donde su lengua buscaba someter a la de su amigo mientras usaba una de sus piernas para rozar su entrepierna provocando que las rodillas de Oswald apenas pudieran sostenerlo. Liberó esos adictivos labios para volver a atacarlos de nuevo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del pingüino para evitar que cayera mientras poco a poco le iba guiando hasta la cama. Dejó que sus piernas chocaran contra la superficie haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio quedando totalmente a su merced, soltando un profundo jadeo al contemplar esa espectacular imagen de Oswald. Estaba jadeando, intentando normalizar su respiración después de esos besos, sonrojado y con toda la ropa desarreglada. Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas hasta bajar a ese cuello que le volvía loco, ocupando la mano libre en agarrar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Ed?- dijo llevando una de sus rodillas hasta el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en los pantalones del ex forense, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido por el contacto y buscara sus labios con ferocidad. Esos labios lo estaban volviendo loco, y el agarre de su cuello estaba despertando aún más su erección. Se dejó hacer sintiendo como se derretía con cada contacto aunque el también quería participar e intentó liberar sus manos pero Edward no pensaba dejarle tomar el mando hasta que el quisiera. Así que volvió a usar su rodilla para acariciar esa zona hasta que se detuvo por un momento solo para soltar sus manos, fue entonces cuando el moreno aprovechó para retirar la chaqueta que todavía tenia puesta y romper los botones de su camisa, necesitaba sentir su piel junto a la suya. No dejaron de besarse en ningún momento y Ed todavía mantenía su cuello agarrado sin apretar demasiado, nunca pensó que tener a su mejor entre sus brazos fuera tan bueno sin embargo una mano colándose por debajo de su ropa interior le hizo caer involuntariamente de tan solo pensar en todo lo que quería hacerle al rey de Gotham.

Oswald aprovecho la distracción de Ed para intercambiar los papeles sin dejar de tocar ese erecto y necesitado amigo, con la mano libre abrió el cierre de su pantalón para después retirar sin ningún tipo de consideración la prenda, eliminando en el proceso también la ropa interior. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se dejó caer sobre esa zona, rozando deliberadamente la tela de su pantalón. Varios gemidos salieron de su boca con el contacto mientras el moreno iba repartiendo besos y mordidas desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, sintiendo su cuerpo arder al adivinar sus intenciones. Se detuvo durante unos segundos para torturarle un poco mientras sonreía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, buscó su mirada sin dejar de sonreír y comenzó a juguetear con la lengua en la base de su pene consiguiendo un espasmo involuntario del castaño que apretó las sábanas con sus puños mientras se sentía morir cada vez que acercaba su lengua hasta que lo introdujo del todo en su boca subiendo y bajando. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Oswald y acarició su cabello mientras intentaba contenerse y no derramar su semilla en esa boca que le estaba volviendo loco en esos momentos. No podía aguantar más y cuando sintió como el líquido pre seminal estaba saliendo le apartó muy a su pesar, para después atraerlo hasta sus labios y besarlo desesperadamente. Estaban listo para profundizar el contacto y Edward decidió no perder más el tiempo, por lo que cogió a su amigo por la cintura elevándolo un poco para retirar esa molesta prenda que no le dejaba sentir esa piel que tanto ansiaba.

-Me encanta lo que veo, Oswald. Eres hermoso.- dijo llevando sus dedos hasta la boca del moreno quien los chupó con pasión para excitar al otro, adivinando sus intenciones aunque realmente no hiciera falta. Fue el pingüino quien los sacó de su propia boca e introdujo dos de ellos en su entrada, haciendo círculos para dilatarla y mostrarle a Edward como tenía que hacerlo mientras el disfrutaba de cada uno de esos movimientos. El ex forense estaba conteniendo sus ganas de sustituir esos dedos pero la expresión de placer de su amigo no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, y el necesitaba saber si estaba listo o se moriría allí mismo.- Os..Oswald, ¿Puedo? Dime…que...ya estás...listo….por favor.

El moreno no dijo nada, retiró sus dedos y agarró con firmeza el pene de Nygma, y sin avisar se dejó caer mientras ese trozo de carne caliente le atravesaba y era estrujado por su interior. Edward nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien, era como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto de placer, estaba muy caliente y era verdaderamente estrecho por lo que tuvo que esperar unos instantes antes de moverse para evitar venirse en ese preciso momento.-Ed...no te contengas...- dijo el moreno en su oído mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y empezaba a moverse para darle la señal que estaba esperando.

Nygma le agarró de las caderas mientras besaba y mordía cada centímetro de su cuello antes de recostarlo en la cama con cuidado, subiendo sus piernas encima de sus hombros para profundizar el contacto. Le había pedido que no se contuviera y no pensaba hacerlo, no después de descubrir cuanto deseaba poseerlo. Agarró sus manos, entrelazándola con las suyas para después comenzar a empujar en su interior sintiendo como se fundían en un solo ser y los gemidos inundaban la habitación.

-Ed...te...quiero.- dijo el pingüino entre jadeos sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo por esas salvajes pero gratificantes embestidas, contrajo sus caderas con fuerza mientras el líquido salia manchando su abdomen y provocando que Edward derramara su semilla dentro de él, quedándose unos minutos en la misma posición.

-Yo también te quiero.- dijo mientras salía de él con cuidado, quitándose su maltrecha camisa para limpiarle y recostarse en su pecho con una sonrisa.- Ha sido genial.

-No ha estado mal.- dijo acariciando su cara para quitarle sus gafas y darle un tierno beso que dejaba ver los sentimientos que nunca dejó de tener por él.- Nada mal para ser tu primera vez con un hombre.

-Os vi una vez.- dijo en un susurró sin ocultar la molestia que le provocaba ese recuerdo.- A victor y a ti, antes de marcharme.

-Oh, no lo sabía. Lo siento.- dijo cogiendo su cara para que le mirada.- Se que te molesta que me acueste con el, no volverá a pasar ahora que se me amas.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó dejando que su amante viera la ansiedad que le provocaba esa situación.

-Mientras estemos juntos nadie que no seas tu me tocara. Victor buscara otro entretenimiento, pero seguirá siendo mi hombre más leal. Espero que lo entiendas y que por tu bien nunca me engañes. Créeme, es mejor no meterse con un pingüino enfadado.

-Me gustas mucho cuando te enfadas.- dijo mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacía su entre pierna.- Es lo que más me gusta de ti, me pareces adorable hasta cuando disparas.

-Realmente...estás...en...enfermo.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a la mansión para recoger a su jefe, que estaba desayunando tranquilamente en esa espaciosa sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pudo evitar fijarse en un par de marcas que había tratado de ocultar usando un pañuelo en vez de una corbata. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, le había visto entrar la pasada noche y le siguió cuando la chica de las plantas le dejó entrar. Esperó cerca de la puerta pero lejos de la mirada de la chica, y cuando esta se marchó pudo ver como su jefe finalmente había conseguido lo que más deseaba. Ya buscaría un nuevo pasatiempo aunque sería difícil porque ese hombre al que se le conocía como el rey de Gotham era muy bueno en la cama y sabía como hacerte arder en un solo segundo. Sin embargo que no pudiera tocarlo de nuevo no impediría molestar a ese lunático una ultima vez, sonrió cuando le vio aparecer por el pasillo y se acercó para hablarle al oído a su jefe.

-Me alegro de que finalmente haya caído en sus redes, señor.- dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo borrar la enloquecida mirada cargada de celos del antiguo forense, y después se marchó para esperar fuera.


End file.
